theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of X-Men: The Last Stand In the 1980s, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor_X_in_other_media Professor Charles Xavier] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magneto_in_other_media Magneto] meet a young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Grey Jean Grey] at her parents' house. Ten years later, a young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Worthington_III Warren Worthington III] tries to cut off his wings. In the distant future, the pharmaceutical company Worthington Labs announces it has developed an inoculation to suppress the X-gene that gives [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_(Marvel_Comics) mutants] their powers and makes them different from other humans, offering the "cure" to any mutant who wants it. While some mutants are interested in the cure, including the X-Men's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogue_(comics) Rogue], many others are horrified by the announcement. In response to the news, the X-Men's adversary, Magneto, raises an army, warning his followers that the "cure" will be forcefully used to exterminate the mutant race. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops_(comics) Cyclops], still depressed about the loss of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Grey Jean Grey], returns to Alkali Lake. Jean appears to Cyclops, but as the two kiss, Jean takes on a fearsome appearance. Psychically sensing trouble, Professor X sends [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(comics) Wolverine] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm_(Marvel_Comics) Storm] to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Cyclops himself is nowhere to be found. Xavier explains that when Jean sacrificed herself, she unleashed the powerful alternate personality she calls "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_Force_(comics) Phoenix]". Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and knocks out Wolverine, before escaping to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean is now a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_(Marvel_Comics)#Omega-level_mutants powerful mutant], meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces. She destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. The X-Men regroup and decide to confront Magneto's army, despite being significantly outnumbered. Magneto has diverted the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Gate_Bridge Golden Gate Bridge] to provide access to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcatraz_Island Alcatraz Island], the location of Worthington Labs facility). The US Military troops defending the facility are armed with plastic 'cure weapons' which are able to neutralise the attacking mutants, and are immune to Magneto's powers. Magneto willingly lets the lesser-powered mutants charge ahead, with heavy initial losses (their mutant powers 'cured'), but then they rapidly begin to overwhelm the troops. The X-Men arrive with only with six members (Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Colossus and Shadowcat) put up a good fight against against Magneto and his army, protecting both the Troops and the facility. During the fight, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_(comics) Beast] manags to inject Magneto with the "cure", nullifying his mutant powers, much to his shock. Meanwhile Shadowcat has entered the facility to find the mutant that is the source of "cure" and save him from Juggernaut, who is intent on killing him. They manage to escape as the Phoenix begins to destroy everything around her. Wolverine realises he is the only one who can get close to her, and tells Storm to evacuate everyone else. He goes to face the Phoenix alone, his self-healing barely neutralizing her disintegration attack. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine kills her. The school continues without Xavier, with Storm now as headmistress and Logan as a teacher; the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States President] appoints Beast as ambassador to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Nations United Nations]; Rogue returns, telling Iceman she has taken the "cure." The depowered Magneto sits at a chessboard in a park and reaches out toward a metal chess piece that moves slightly, indicating that the mutant cure may be only temporary. =